Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pedal and more particularly to a pedal sound modification device.
Background of the Invention
Audio modifying pedals enable altering the audio output of a musical device. Predominantly, the audio modifying pedals have been utilized with electric guitars. However the audio modifying pedals may be also utilized with electronic keyboards, electric pianos, electric basses or other electrical musical devices. Preferably the audio modifying pedals are positioned on the floor wherein the operator positions pairs for her foot on the audio modifying pedal. The foot serves to pivot the pedal relative to the audio modifying pedal. Since the audio modifying pedal will receive a portion if not all the weight of the operator the audio modifying pedal is subjected to damage. Furthermore, the repetitive pivoting of the pedal may further damage the operation of the audio modifying pedal.
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem. The following U. S. Patents are attempts of the prior art to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,953 to Armond et al. discloses a pedal assembly comprising a treadle having a first pivot axis permitting up and down motion of an end thereof. The treadle also having a second pivot axis generally perpendicular to said first pivot axis permitting lateral movement of the end of the treadle. A longitudinal member is secured to the under side of the treadle at the second pivot axis moveable laterally with the treadle about the second pivot axis. The member extends from the second pivot axis a distance such that one end is located generally under the treadle end. An adjustable control component is on the longitudinal member, means connecting the component to the treadle end making the component adjustable subject to vertical motion of the treadle about the first pivot axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,224 to Plunkett et al. discloses a circuit means adapted to be inserted between a musical instrument and a speaker means. The instrument including tone generating means for delivering electric tone signals corresponding to musical sounds, and the speaker means serving to transduce the tone signals into musical tones. The circuit means being adapted to have applied thereto from the instrument, electric tone signals in a predetermined frequency range lying within the range of the electric tone signals delivered by the tone generating means for passing the electric tone signals delivered by the tone generating means for passing the electric tone signals from the tone generating means to the speaker. The circuit means including: network means for favoring the delivery of certain signal frequencies in a narrow frequency band within the predetermined frequency range from the tone generating means to the speaker means, and foot-operated control means physically separated from the instrument and readily controllable by the foot of the instrument player for continuously varying the narrow frequency band back and forth over the predetermined frequency range.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,785 to Chapman discloses an amplified musical instruments such as electric guitars, this method of extending the range of timbre variation available from a “wah” type of pedal controlled sound modification effect provides musicians with increased flexibility of expression by including within the controlling range of the foot pedal an unmodified “dry” condition in addition to the variable modified condition with the capability of blending smoothly back and forth between the two conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,704,075 to Gournis discloses a guitar pickup assembly which would allow a guitar player to blend the sound of two or more pickups smoothly as the player desires via the use of a foot pedal. The guitar pickup assembly includes a guitar separately providing the output from a first pickup and a second pickup separately to an actuator, such as a foot pedal, wherein movement of the foot pedal from one position to another position alters the ratio of the signal from the first pickup and the second pickup.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,859,877 to Oba, et al. discloses an elongated lifting rail being displaceable to collectively pivot a plurality of damper levers. An actuator is provided beside or underneath the lifting rail for automatically displacing the lifting rail. The lifting rail is displaced, in response to driving of the actuator, to displace the damper levers so that the dampers are moved away from contact with sounding members. Further, a position sensor is provided for detecting a displaced position of the lifting rail, so that position data detected by the position sensor is used for operating position control and/or operating position recording of the dampers.
United States Patent Application 20140290469 to Michaud, et al. discloses an audio effect control pedal for musicians has, in one embodiment, a first input connection, a second input connection, a first output connection, a second output connection, and a mixing circuit). The mixing circuit inputs are connected to the first and second input connections, and the output of the mixing circuit is connected to the first output connection. The mixing circuit creates an output signal that is a combination of the signals present on the first and second input connections. A treadle is mechanically linked to a potentiometer (P1) that is part of the mixing circuit. Moving the treadle rotates the potentiometer and changes the proportion of signals from the first and second input connections. Other embodiments are described and shown.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of audio modifying pedals none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved audio modifying pedal that may withstand the weight of the operator.
Another object of this invention is to provide an audio modifying pedal that may receive repetitive pivoting of the pedal without failing.
Another object of this invention is to provide an audio modifying pedal tray that is easy to cost effectively produce.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.